deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Caulfield vs Satoru Fujinuma
Description Max Caulfield vs Satoru Fujinuma is a WHAT IF? Death Battle by thelegion, pitting Max Caulfield, photographic time-traveler and Heisenberg of Blackwell, against Satoru Fujinuma, the time-traveling author and master of the Bukkake. Can time-travel save someone from the future, even if it can't change the present? Will this be a picture-perfect victory for Caulfield? Or will she be ERASED by the mangaka? Interlude Boron: Time, the one constant, that is only modified by black holes and space. What is it? Can one traverse it? How is it truly measured in relation to the material plane? These questions have always bugged lesser minds. Broken: And, sometimes, a hero has no need for this question, such as Satoru Fujinuma, the superhero. Boron: And Max Caulfield, the Heisenberg of Blackwell. Broken: I'm Broken, and he's Boron, and we're going to analyze their weapons, armour, and strengths, to see who would win... Boron: A DEATH BAATTTLLEE! Satoru Fujinuma Broken: Fujinuma Satoru was just a ten-year-old when one of his classmates was kidnapped. This loss would lead Satoru to discovering a power, one that allowed him to unconsciously travel back in time to the body of his younger self to save someone before they died. Boron:　 And, as a young child on to his late twenties, he would use this power, and save a bunch of random people he didn't know, often at massive injury to himself. Broken: One day, he travelled back to his ten-year-old self, to save his classmate and the two other victims of the kidnapper from their deaths. Boron: This led to him eventually saving them, at the cost of his own life, practically, as he was then stuck in a coma. For. Fifteen. Years. Broken: Though, he still had all his memories and capacities from his 29-year-old self despite having been an eleven-year-old at the time. Boron: And then he decided he would stop the ultimate killer, who had framed his friend in the past for those murders, by throwing himself off a hospital roof. Broken: Yeah. But, he had a plan. That was always his forte. Boron: Amongst all the pain that he endured, he somehow became pretty damn durable. The man stopped a truck from hitting a kid, at the cost of driving into another car, whilst on a motorbike, at around 80 kilometres an hour! Broken: That's almost fifty miles an hour, and while the car had slammed down the brakes, it had been going 60 kph, and in the five seconds of breaking assuming decently used tires and that the road is of good quality, the other car would still have been going 15 mph. Boron: That should have left him with a concussion, laid out for weeks with a broken arm, a bad concussion, and a badly broken anything he landed on. Broken: Instead, he just had a concussion, which put him out for two days. The next day he was back delivering pizza for work again. Boron: And if that's not durable enough, he also was locked in a car with a window open, that drove headfirst into a partly frozen river, presumably at about 30 degrees Farenheit, drowned there.... and survived. Broken: He was in the coma, sure, but after that it took him about a week to be able to lift himself up with his own arms, and even walk a short distance. Boron: This ordinarily takes people months, or even years to get back to. Broken: And before this coma, he was able to outrun police searching for him, jump off a second story balcony and run away like it was nothing, as well as pulling someone out of a burning house, from the second floor. Boron: And if his defiance of anatomy isn't enough, what about his powers? Broken: REVIVAL, as he calls it, allows him to go back in time to stop any death at a point where he would be able to do so. Boron: This can be as short as a few seconds, as long as a few years, but is normally about half a minute. Broken: While this power ordinarily is automatic Boron: He one time was getting arrested and decided "Screw you personal limitations, I'm gonna travel back eighteen years because I want to!" and did. Broken: This second time, he was able to save all three victims he knew of, as well as a number of future victims, by outsmarting his teacher, Gaku Yashiro, at every turn. Boron: Yes. A guy who had spent multiple years planning his perfect crime, and who was an accomplished academic, Satoru beat him with significantly less resources. Broken: All the information he had before the murders was some knowledge of who the victims were going to be, and a single page that he read twice about the crime. Boron: And even when he forced Gaku to commit kidnappings and murders he hadn't done in the original past, he still stayed a step ahead of him. Broken: And then did the same. In the future. With limited memories of his past self. Max Caulfield DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Trivia: Who are you rooting for? Max Caulfield Satoru Fujinuma Category:Legionz Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years